


Hickeys

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kags and Kenma make fun of and insult each other, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Multi, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, and Kags and Hinata are in a romantic relationship, but they both are aware of the relationship dynamic and consent to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Kageyama and Kenma love to compete over who can show Hinata the most affection as a friendly sort of competition. This time, it involves hickeys.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 76





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None that I can think of
> 
> I had this idea and thought it was hilarious that poor Hinata is at the mercy of his competitive and loving boyfriend and partner! They both love him and try to rub it in the other’s face but Hinata is the one who’s marked up beyond belief as a result. Kageyama is referred to as Hinata’s boyfriend, Kenma is referred to as Hinata’s partner, and both of them are aware of this and are fine with Hinata having both a romantic and queerplatonic relationship! Enjoy this goofy story!

Hinata bounded up to Kenma’s front door after a run from the train station, having gotten a go-ahead to go out to Tokyo for one of his free weekends. Obviously he was going to see his partner, he was excited to see the rest of Nekoma tomorrow afternoon too before he would have to take the train back. With a quick text to let everyone important know that he got safety to Kenma’s house, which mainly consisted of his mother, Suga and Daichi, and Kageyama, he texted Kenma saying that he was at the door, knowing full well that he might have headphones on and wouldn’t hear any knocking. He knew Kenma didn’t want anyone else answering the door anyways so he waited.

Faint footsteps came down the stairs inside before Kenma was throwing the door open, throwing himself into Hinata and hugging him tightly.

“Kenma!” Hinata yelled, hugging back tightly, yelping and laughing as Kenma picked him up, spinning him around.

Kenma set him down before breathing out heavily. “That was a bad idea,” he commented roughly, wincing as he stood up straight. “Hi Shoyo,” he muttered out softly though, glancing behind him for a second before planting a kiss to Hinata’s lips, a smile coming over his own as that caused Hinata to giggle.

After that, Kenma brought him inside and up to his room where one of his games was paused and he sat down heavily in his beanbag chair, picking up the controller again.

“Your room is always so cool every time I come over Kenma!” Hinata laughs, looking around. It looked a little cleaner than usual he noticed but he didn’t give it further thought as he sat down on the floor next to Kenma.

“Do you want to play with me?” Kenma asked, receiving a nod from Hinata.

“Yeah, that would be awesome!”

“There’s another controller over there, you can sit here with me,” Kenma told him, scooting over to give room for Hinata to sit. He did so after grabbing said controller, squished into Kenma’s side.

The two started to play for a while and Hinata would occasionally get frustrated when his character died for the 46th time but he laughed as Kenma did the same, causing the latter to curse under his breath. Kenma nudged him playfully, pouting a little but with no ill will to it. Hinata didn’t take it to heart and just kept playing. The two kept playing while they ate lunch and a few hours afterwards, they went out for a walk, talking about anything and everything that they came across. Hinata mostly did all the talking with he figured Kenma didn’t mind.

Hinata filled him in on the latest Karasuno hijinx that had happened at practice last Thursday and as he finished talking about how Kinoshita ended up in an exasperating conversation with Noya and Tanaka about whether or not pickles had feelings, Kenma supplied him on about the latest trouble Lev had gotten into.

“He ended up missing receive practice again because he saw a leaf that reminded him of Yaku. The wind kept blowing it away and he followed after it,” Kenma recalled, smiling to himself with a shake of his head.

Hinata let out a laugh. “What happened to him?”

“Yaku was mad by the time he showed up. He was just about to lecture him before Lev told him why he was late and when he showed Yaku, Yaku ended up turning bright red, muttering about how stupid he was and why he liked Lev in the first place. He got back at Lev though because he made Lev go twice as long as usual. Though Lev didn’t seem to mind, Yaku was holding the leaf the entire time he watched and I don’t think the color left his cheeks until after he went home.”

“Oh wow, if only Kageyama got that flustered ever!” Hinata commented, kicking a pebble on the ground and smiling as it skidded off along the sidewalk. “He gets pissy and says stuff like that too but he never gets all red!”

“Does he get red over other things?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really know why! I mean, all I do is let him know he did a great serve and whatnot, he doesn’t have to get all shy over that!”

Kenma nodded. “I can understand why he does though.”

“Wait really? Can you tell me? He confuses the crap out of me, I never know what he’s thinking!”

Kenma hums a bit. “Nope, I think you have to figure it out Shoyo.” He chuckles a little as Hinata whines.

Kenma’s family and Hinata end up going out for dinner and after a little bit of window shopping, the two make it back to Kenma’s house and Kenma is more than willing to flop into his bed as soon as they go up to his room. Hinata smiles and pokes his side, indicating for him to turn over so he’s lying on his back.

“I had fun today Kenma!” Hinata says as he lays down next to his partner.

“I’m glad, I wanted you to have fun at least.” Kenma looks to him, watching as Hinata just stares at him with a happy little smile on his face. It’s not anything new but it’s still as adorable and heart-warming as ever.

“I always have fun when we hang out, all that I need for that is you after all!” Hinata laughs, beaming now.

Kenma nods and leans forward, kissing Hinata more soundly than any of the kisses that day, his hand coming to rest against Hinata’s back as Hinata scoots closer, kissing back. Just as Kenma tilts Hinata’s chin up, the two hear soft knocking at the door. Hinata quickly sits up on the edge of the bed as Kenma’s mom comes in with a smile.

“I just wanted to say goodnight to you boys, please try not to stay up too late!” she says before looking to Hinata. “That means you’re in charge, make sure he gets to bed at some point,” she laughs, winking.

“Mommmmmm,” Kenma whines.

“I know, I’m just teasing,” she laughs. “Alright, goodnight boys!”

With Hinata and Kenma’s responses, she leaves, closing the door. Hinata waits a few seconds before scrambling back to their original position, smiling up at Kenma. Kenma smiles back and his lips are against Hinata’s once again. They kiss for a while and eventually, Kenma is leaving marks all over the top of his chest and a little up his neck. Not especially glaring ones, Hinata’s never been a fan of ones that hurt, but just dark enough for Kenma to be satisfied. A normal t-shirt will cover up most of them with the lighter ones slightly visible.

After that Kenma and Hinata spend a few hours talking before deciding to turn in for the night, finally going to sleep. The next day with Nekoma (minus Yaku because he had something with his family unfortunately) was fun but soon enough, they were all saying their goodbyes as Hinata waited for his train back home that evening. Kenma stayed with him, holding his hand and speaking quietly to him.

“Thank you for coming over, I’m glad you could make it,” Kenma said, kissing his cheek softly.

“I had fun, I want to come back as soon as I can but I’ll text you a bunch, I promise!”

“You always do, I don’t need you to promise me that,” Kenma told him with a fond little eye roll.

“Well I love you, it’s important the best partner in the whole world knows that!” Hinata laughs.

“I love you too Shoyo.” The train pulls up and Kenma gives his hand one last squeeze before the two of them kiss again. “When you get to practice tomorrow, tell Kageyama I said ‘hey’ ok? Those exact words.”

Hinata nods before giving Kenma another kiss. “I will, I’ll text you when I’m back home! Bye Kenma,” he says before getting on the train. He waves goodbye as it pulls away and he heads back home.

He gets back and texts the same messages about getting to his own house safely and he comes in to practice the next morning, already changed. Kageyama complains a bit about how unfair it is that Hinata ended up beating him that morning but Hinata just laughs, punching his arm slightly.

“I won fair and square, you’re just a sore loser!” Hinata teases, sticking out his tongue.

Kageyama pushes him as they walk in before huffing out in an amused way. “How was it?” he asks with no further explanation but Hinata knows what he’s referring to.

“It was fun, I liked getting to see Kenma again! Oh, he was also told me to tell you that he says ‘hey’!” Hinata told him.

His boyfriend gets a certain look in his eyes as he says that but it’s gone as he looks forward, asking a simple. “Oh he did, did he?” Kageyama steals a quick kiss from him before practice starts. “I’ll be sure to send him a message then.”

Kageyama and Hinata spend their afternoon at Kageyama’s house, unfortunately studying. Hinata finds it dreadfully boring though and soon, he and his boyfriend are locking lips on the bed. As much as he knows Yachi is looking out for them by suggesting they get in some more regular study work, Kageyama sucking hickeys alongside Kenma’s are a slightly higher priority at the moment. Kageyama gives a few bite marks too and his are a little darker and higher up than the ones already covering his neck. His neck is definitely going to be sore in the morning.

Before he leaves Kageyama’s house that night, he peeks over his boyfriend’s shoulder, seeing him typing out a message to Kenma.

“Hey. Got in 37, 24 and 13. ;P”

“Why were you counting?”

“As if you weren’t.”

Kageyama turned to see Hinata looking and shoved his face away with a playful glare and a chuckle. “It’s rude to look at people’s texts, dumbass.”

“Hey, you don’t normally mind, stop being such a brat! I’m older than you you know, I should give you a piece of my mind!” Hinata threatens before Kageyama throws him back on the bed, tickling him until he’s squirming and begging for his boyfriend to have mercy. He relents and the two of them say goodbye for the night.

The next morning, he is making a face in the mirror from his how many hickeys are littering his neck, chest, and shoulders. Luckily the bite marks are mostly gone. He gets to work trying his best to cover them up so he doesn’t have his teammates getting suspicious of him not changing in the club room. He feels pretty good about it as he looks at himself in the mirror, getting dressed and ready for school afterwards.

The day’s practice goes well, no one makes any comments, and Kageyama mostly keeps things on the down-low. Everyone is cleaning up and Hinata is helping to sweep the floor when Suga walks in his direction, slowing a little as he gets closer.

"Light primer, color correction, foundation and concealer. Make sure not to brush or rub any of it on, only dab it. Set it with powder and spray once you're done, repeat if needed," Suga said lowly as he passed, slipping a piece of paper into Hinata's hand. “I can buy you any of those if you need me to. Oh, and tell the boys to go easy on you, 'kay?"

Hinata blinks before second.

“... What?”

“Hinata, I know what a hickey is.”

Hinata’s cheeks turn bright red but Suga doesn’t say a word of it to anyone, very much to his relief.


End file.
